Story II: Operation FLY
by brunocantermi48
Summary: What happens when Di Lung turn Courage and Numbuh 4 into flies? Read to know!
1. A Creepy Transformation and a Satellite

KND/Courage the Cowardly Dog Crossover Series

Story II – Operation F.L.Y: Courage and Wally The Fly Duo.

Featuring Characters created by Mr. Warburton and John. R. Dilworth.

Disclaimer: I, Obviously ain't own none of them! They're property of their respective owners!

Chapter I: A Creepy Transformation and a Satellite Coming Down:

It's a beautiful day at Nowhere, Kansas. Or we think so. We then see Di Lung working on something suspicious.

"Everything is set, I think so", he says.

Then Numbuh 4 and Courage appear on a normal-like walk. Numbuh 4 asks Di Lung: "What in the name of God are you doing, Di Lung?

The Chinese, with no fear in his voice, says: "I'm going to make a Satellite fall, ya fools!". Numbuh 4 replies: "Man, you're either a lunatic or a juvenile delinquent, you know."

Then the magnet on Di Lung's formation falls a little bit backwards, to which he says: "Ha, it's done!" Then he turns to Courage and says, pointing to his left foot: "Look, I invented an extra toe!". Numbuh 4 exclaims, puzzled: "What the crud is that crazy thing?". Di Lung doesn't mind Wally's remark and goes on, producing a test tube from his pocket: "I can make you different!". Numbuh 4 promptly shields Courage, trying to restrain the Chinese of what he wanted to do. "No cruddy way, weirdo! You ain't doing nothing that can harm Numbuh 302! Get back, I mean it!"

Di Lung simply shoved Numbuh 4 out of the way and dropped a drop of what was contained on the test tube on Courage! Numbuh 4 ran to his little friend and kneeling beside him he worriedly asked: "Hey, Courage, are ya okay, champ?". Suddenly, the dog started to pass by a series of strange transformations: His eye grew to an absurd size, his jaw and teeth also grew to a disproportionate size either, his tongue became a bunch of enormous meat, he became three-headed. While this was happening, Di Lung giggled, apparently amused, while a freaked out Numbuh 4 exclaimed indignant: "Man, you're cruddy insane!"

Meanwhile, the bizarre transformations continued: Courage gained woman's legs, with shoe and everything, and starts to dance a cabaret-like dance. He then muscles and super strength, and then became a beaver, pecking a piece of wood and discovering an explosive inside said piece of wood, which exploded, leaving him charred. Numbuh 4 exclaimed: "Dear god! Are ya OK, buddy?", and rushed to embrace him.

"I don't think so, I fix!", said Di Lung, much to both Courage and Numbuh 4's horror. "No way! Stay back, ya crazy dude! Stay back!", he exclaimed, trying to protect his little friend from Di Lung's test tube. Di lung simply ignored the two and dropped antoher drop of the liquid in both of them, turning them into flies! "Hey, what the crud have you done to us! Get us back right now!" Exclaimed a freaked out Numbuh 4

He said: "I don't think so. Supposed to be buffalo. Don't know how, but I go bak and work on it.", and then walked away, muttering on how he could turn someone into buffalo.

Then, Numbuh 4 and Courage looked at themselves in the reflection of the magnet and knew what Di Lung had turned them into! "AAAAHHH!" Exclaimed a freaked out Courage. "We have to find the guys and ask for help! C'mon, buddy, let's go!", exclaimed Numbuh 4, and both of them flew away.

They didn't realize it, but Di Lung's magnet thingy started to pull something with a sudden effort! And in the space above, a Government Satellite who was orbiting by started to stutter like it was being pulled by something, and then lost its balance and started to fall down. At a military base on the ground a radar accused the fall of said Satellite. "Oh, snap! General, Satellite coming down!", a voice said, followed by another voice saying: "What! Another one?".

We then see a General and a Lieutenant observing the fall of the Satellite. "We'll, at least it's not headed to Atlanta", the Lieutenant said. The General asked: "Where is it falling down?", and the lieutenant replied, "Nowhere, Kansas!", and the General responded: "Great, no one lives in nowhere!", being replied by the Lieutenant like this: "no one, no house!". But no one must know about it! That's a priority, or else it'll be our fault.". The Lieutenant who was playing mini golf, suddenly broke the golf club he was holding on the General's head while saying: "We should have the license plate of the Satellite got off so it cannot be traced to us!". The general said: "Good thinking!" and producing a cannon off his suit, he said: Ready to launch!", and fired the cannon at the distracted lieutenant, throwing him against a wall. Then he said: "Nice socks!", to which the Lieutenant replied: "They're Nylon!". And the General who was using a big cotton swab to clean his ears, simply said: "Right!"

**Well, folks, I'm finally back with a new story! And this one is more crazier than the first, if you readers want to know what is going to happen next, don't forget: Stay Tuned!**


	2. Against Eustace and Numbuh 1

Chapter II: Against Eustace and Numbuh 1:

Meanwhile, in the farmhouse, Muriel and Numbuh 5 were getting their hair done, and Eustace and Numbuh 1 were watching TV out of boredom. Then Numbuh 4 and Courage came in by the window. They then started to get the attention of Muriel and Numbuh 5, however they were distracted by the noise of the hair machines the two were using.

Then they flew in Eustace and Numbuh 1's direction. Courage ended up landing on Eustace's nose while Numbuh 4 landed in Numbuh 1's.

"Eek, Fly! I Hate flies!", Eustace exclaimed. "Me too!", Numbuh 1 also exclaimed. "Get off our noses!", he exclaimed.

However the two "flies", apparently scared, didn't move a muscle. "Stubborn, huh? We have something for ya two!", Eustace said, and then he and Numbuh 1 picked up two large swatters, and trying to swat the "flies", they ended up hitting their faces: "AAAAHH!".

Angry, they got up and started to walk towards the "flies". "No fly gets away from our trusty swatters!", was Numbuh 1's angry statement, but on the act, they ended up swatting Muriel and Numbuh 5 on their faces!

"Eustace, have you lost your mind!", was Muriel's startled question. "Hey, Numbuh 1, what's going on? Why did ya swat numbuh 5 in her face, huh?", numbuh 5 exclaimed, even more startled. "But why were your faces standing in the way, Abby! Lousy disgusting flies, can't stand them!", was Numbuh 1's reply.

Suddenly, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 2 appeared in the room. They had heard the noise and rushed in to see what the commotion was about. "Numbuh 5, What happened, buddy? Are ya OK?", and Numbuh 2: "Are ya guys hurt?". Numbuh 5 said: "Don't ya worry, Numbuh 5 is okay, she was just swatted by crazy Numbuh 1 trying to swat a fly!".

Numbuh 1 tried to defend himself: "Well, It was bugging me, for crying out loud! I hate flies, you know!".

Numbuh 3 sternly exclaimed: "Numbuh 1, that's no excuse! You two have to be careful on what you're doing! You could have hurt Numbuh 5 and Muriel!". Numbuh 1 grudgingly exclaimed: "Well, excuse me!".

Meanwhile, Courage and Numbuh 4 suddenly felt attracted by a lamp, and started flying around it. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but I like it!", Courage said. "Me too!", Numbuh 4 replied.

But suddenly, they realized that Eustace was heading towards them with a fogger in his hand and was saying: "Well, let's see how this fits ya!", encouraged by Numbuh 1: "Yeah! Give all you got!".

The two "flies" however, flew off to where Numbuhs 2, 3, 5 and Muriel were, trying to protect themselves. It was awful, because Eustace discharged all the insect fog on them, nearly poisoning them in the process.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!", was the indignant response of the four, to which Numbuh 1 just responded: "Big Deal!"

In the meantime, Courage managed to pick up a photo of his and another of Numbuh 4's to get Muriel and Numbuhs 2, 3, 5's attention to them. Unfortunately Esuatce and Numbuh 1 appared with sheets of fly paper, in a tentative of glue Courage and Numbuh 4 flat.

The two managed to get away, and Eustace's fly paper hit Muriel's face, while Numbuh 1's went straight into Numbuh 5's face! "Muriel! Yours and Numbuh 5's face keep getting in the way!", exclaimed Eustace, while he and Numbuh 1 made an effort to remove the fly paper.

When the fly paper was removed, however, it was a shock when they realized that Muriel and Numbuh 5's face were stuck in the fly paper! "EEEEKKKK!", was Numbuhs 2 and 3's shocked shriek.: "NUMBUH 1! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NUMBUH 5!", Numbuh 3 shrieked, totally creeped out of her mind. Numbuh 2 followed: "AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MURIEL'S FACE, EUSTACE!".

Muriel exclaimed with her face skull exposed: "Eustace, put my face back where it belongs, or it's cold cuts for dinner!", and so did Numbuh 5: "And you too, Nigel Uno! put Numbuh 5's face back where it belongs, or Numbuh 5 will call Numbuh 362 here right now!"

A stunned Numbuh 1 muttered: "Oh my!", and he and Eustace went to fix the ripped faces. When they put them back, they were upside down! "Are you arm – crippled!", was the indignant reply, and the two restored the faces back to normal. "Ah!", Muriel exclaimed, before hitting Eustace with her rolling pin! "Ouch! What did I do?", he groggily asked.

Numbuh 1 also had his punishment. Suddenly, he was nearly smashed flat by Numbuh 3's "Super Sumo Slamdown Rainbow Monkey!", which fell down through a pit under the roof of the house: "NUMBUH 3! WHAT DID I DO, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!", he exclaimed, while trying to get out from under the heavy Rainbow Monkey doll.

Meanwhile, out of the house, the out – of – control Govermment Sattelite was still making its way down towards the farmhouse.

At that time, Numbuh 4 and Courage had managed to make sand statues of themselves to get their comrades' attention. Muriel praised: "Oh, Eustace, what a lovely sculpture of Courage! I didn't know you were talented!", and Numbuh 3 praised Numbuh 1: "That sculpture of numbuh 4 is not half bad either! Congrats, Numbuh 1! Way to go, buddy!".

The two simply didn't understand what was going on: "What", was Eustace's response. Numbuh 1 simply said: "You've got to be kidding me, Numbuh 3! I didn't do this!".

Numbuh 5 exclaimed: "Ah, puh – lease, Numbuh 1! Ya shouldn't negate your talent, ya know!".

Numbuh 1 sighed: "Man, These guys are hopeless!", and walked out.

Suddenly, Numbuh 4 and Courage were attracted by a strange light, which turned out to be a special lamp destined to lure flies. They ended up caught in it and took an electrical shock, falling on the floor: "I finally got ya!", was Eustace's response, and while Numbuh 4 and Courage were dizzy on the floor, Eustace and Numbuh 1 prepared themselves to smash them flat! "now we're goin' to smash the flies", Numbuh 1 exclaimed, and the two of them stomped at the same time!

At first the two of them thought that they had smashed the flies, but suddenly they started to shake themselves crazily! It looked like Numbuh 4 and Courage had managed to find their way into Numbuh 1 and Eustace's pants. And the two were screaming out in laughs because they were feeling the tickles. Numbuh 4 and Courage eventually found their way out, and decided to get out of the farmhouse, while the Satellite was still falling down.

**Whew! Finally I'm updating! Six Months to update a story! That's not a joke! I've been so busy that I practically didn't find time to update the story! I hope you readers are not much annoyed! But there it is: one more chapter! Want to know what is going to happen next? No need to worry! Stay tuned!**


End file.
